The Monkey Charm
by Aleego
Summary: One of my shorter fics, with a funny beginning and a weird romantic ending! KimXRon and DrakkenXShego.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
SHEGO: And why are we doing this again?  
  
DRAKKEN: Patience, Shego. Once I conquer Lord Monkey Fist and get Amy back I will then take over the world!  
  
SHEGO: Yeah, but we already got her super-army dinosaur you wanted that nearly landed me in jail, and almost cost you your life.  
  
DRAKKEN: But Shego, Amy saved me. I have to get her back!  
  
SHEGO: Do you think that is really going to happen?  
  
DRAKKEN: (SCREAMS) SHUT!!!!!  
  
(Shego rolls her eyes and leaves the room.)  
  
(Cut to Monkey fist's palace)  
  
MONKEY FIST: Very soon, mystical monkey power will finally be mine!  
  
(DNAmy enters the room with a tray of ginger snap cookies)  
  
DNAmy: Monty sweetheart I made you cookies! (She turns to her giant rabbit Snowy) Here's one for you my little beastie.  
  
(Cut to Kim's room)  
  
(The Kimmunicator beeps)  
  
KIM: Wade what's the sitch?  
  
WADE: A sacred ancient monkey charm has been stolen from a pyramid in eygpt. People once believed that it had great powers when worn on it's pure gold chain.  
  
KIM: Sounds serious. Ron and I will check it out.   
  
(Cut to eygpt)  
  
MAN: Kim Possible, Thankyou for coming!  
  
KIM: No big! What's the sitch?  
  
MAN: A tall hariy man stole the monkey charm. We are doomed!  
  
KIM: Black hair, long face, kind of resembles a monkey?  
  
MAN: Exactly! He had a short lady with him in pink, with a missing tooth.   
  
KIM: DNAmy?   
  
  
  
RON: And Monkey Fist?  
  
BOTH: Together? 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
MONKEY FIST: Now that I have the monkey charm I shall be Lord Monkey Fist, master of monkey kung fu, and holder of mystical monkey power. Amy, you and I will rule the world together, and everyone will bow down to monkeys!  
  
DNAMY: Oh Monty dear that sounds so sweet!  
  
(Cut to Drakken's lair)  
  
SHEGO: Got a plan ?  
  
(Drakken is pacing back and forth)  
  
DRAKKEN: Yes! Uh,no.  
  
SHEGO: Yeah, well I do.  
  
DRAKKEN: Shego, I give the orders here, you do not tell me the plan.  
  
SHEGO: Whatever, now here's my plan. We go to the senor's island and steal their equiptment. Spinning tops of doom...ect. Then we use the stolen equiptment to get back at Monkey Fist.  
  
(Groaning)  
  
DRAKKEN:Hmmmmm... Fine! We do that, Then we take over the world!  
  
(Cut back to eygpt)  
  
RON: So we find Monkey Fist, get the charm, and make it home before Bueno Nacho closes.  
  
(Kim stares at Ron)  
  
RON: What? I need constant nacos to live!  
  
RUFUS: Mmmmm! Naco!  
  
KIM: Come on let's just get going. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Anyone reading this, I would love it if you could reveiw!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(At SSS place)  
  
DRAKKEN: (In his flying disk) Ok, so we're here. (To Shego) What are you going to do while me and my henchmen get the wepons?  
  
SHEGO: I'll get Junior. I know just what to say to him.  
  
(They land, get out, and then go in opposite directions. Drakken sneaks to the back, while Shego goes to the front door.)  
  
(Shego knocks and the door opens)  
  
SSS: Ah hello, Shego. Did I not tell you we no longer need your services anymore.  
  
SHEGO: Uh huh, is Junior home?  
  
(SSJ comes to the door.)  
  
SSJ: Father! Why did you not tell me! My Tutor!   
  
(SSJ grabs Shego and pulls her off into the same room she tutored him in.)  
  
SSS: Son! Junior! Wait! She's not-  
  
(SSJ slams the door in his father's face.)  
  
SSJ: How did you make my father re hire you?  
  
(SSS is trying to bang down the door with his walking stick.)  
  
SHEGO: Look Junior, I've come to get you. You cannot stay here with that old man warping yoour mind about evil laughs.  
  
SSJ: Anything for you my dear tutor! And I never did understand the laugh thing.  
  
SHEGO: Ok SSJ, let's bolt!  
  
(They run out the door, knocking SSS down in the process.)   
  
SSS: Junior! Wait!  
  
(Shego and SSJ run off into the distance.)  
  
SSS: What did I do when I hired her? Now they are eloping!  
  
You like it? R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ( Back at Drakken's lair)  
  
DRAKKEN: It was not part of the deal to get him! (Points to Junior)  
  
SHEGO: You and your henchmen met up and got the stuff right?  
  
DRAKKEN: Every single last piece!   
  
SHEGO: Right, so it's all good.  
  
(Junior is staring at Shego)  
  
DRAKKEN: My point was- (screaming) Since when was it part ot of the plan to bring mister love here into the scheme?  
  
SHEGO: I do not-  
  
DRAKKEN: Yeah right, like I should really believe that!  
  
SHEGO: I have a life too you know!  
  
DRAKKEN: Well right now you're at work! Just go and secure the perimeter or something.  
  
(Shego leaves the room.) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
(When Shego leaves, Junior can't stare anymore so he starts to look around.)  
  
JUNIOR: What is this?  
  
(He walks over to the mind switching machine and pushes a button)  
  
DRAKKEN: Don't touch that!  
  
(The machine's head clasps grasp onto Drakken and Junior's heads and their brains switch.)  
  
DRAKKEN IN JUNIOR'S BODY: Now look what you've done!  
  
(Drakken pushes another button and they switch back.)  
  
DRAKKEN: Don't ever do that again! Now, sit here and don't move. (Drakken pushes Junior in a chair) Shego!  
  
(Shego reluctantly enters the room)  
  
SHEGO: Yes?  
  
DRAKKEN: (Points to Junior) Do something with him. Then come with me. We have to go to England to find Monkey Fist.   
  
SHEGO: Tonight?  
  
DRAKKEN: Yes, Tonight. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
(Drakken,Shego,and Jr. jump into the flying disk and fly off toward England.)  
  
DRAKKEN: Shego! did you get the remote control for the flying platfom?  
  
SHEGO: Yep. But I really don't think we should fly all the stuff out at once. It's too heavy.  
  
DRAKKEN: Shego!   
  
SHEGO: Fine. I'm doing it. (She presses the button on the remote control.)  
  
(The platform which is carrying about fifty henchmen, spinning tops of doom, lazers, tanks of pirana, missles, just about everything Senor Seinor Seinor had, flys over to them, hovers for a moment in midair, then falls over 200 feet and crashes into the ground.)   
  
SHEGO: Told ya.  
  
DRAKKEN: No! This is not fair, not fair at all! My stolen equiptment! My henchmen! Oh well, at least I still have Shego.  
  
SHEGO: Really? That's so sweet.  
  
DRAKKEN: Alright time for plan B. We capture DNAmy. (Turns to Shego) Well, you capture her. Then, I save her!  
  
SHEGO: Why do I have to capture her?   
  
DRAKKEN: Because... because - You just have too!  
  
SHEGO: You mean because you aren't capable of kidnapping someone yourself.  
  
DRAKKEN: Of course I'm capable of kidnapping!  
  
SHEGO: I don't think you are.  
  
DRAKKEN: Uhh! Be quiet Shego, I need to concentrate. Yes! Here we are! Now Shego, you know the plan.  
  
JUNIOR: What do I do?  
  
DRAKKEN: You can stay here. ( He walks off ready to "resque" Amy.)  
  
(Junior looks hopelessly to Shego.)  
  
SHEGO: You can come with me.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
(Shego and Junior run to the back of Monkey Fist's Palace and shoot grapling hooks onto the roof. they both climb up onto the roof with no problem.)  
  
SHEGO: Nice work Junior, you've still got it in you.  
  
JUNIOR: Well, you've got to remember, I learned from the best!  
  
(Shego looks up at the stars.)  
  
SHEGO: Pretty night, isn't it?  
  
JUNIOR: Yes, It's really romantic. (He looks like he's about to kiss her, but Shego turns away.)  
  
SHEGO: No time to stop now Junior, we're on an evil mission!  
  
(Shego jumps down an air vent that she has blasted and onto the floor inside, closely followed by Jr. They run down a hallway and spot a glowing necklace hanging on a hook on the wall. Shego picks it up and hands it to Junior.)  
  
SHEGO: Perfect! Use this to distract Monkey Fist while I kidnap Amy.  
  
(They creep futher down the hallway toward the room where Monkey Fist was assembling an altar on which he would stand over to recite a monkey riddle with the charm around his neck to recive a full blast of mystical monkey power.)  
  
SHEGO: Ok, SSJ, when the monkey guy sees you with the charm, run!  
  
(Monkey Fist turns around.)  
  
MONKEY FIST: No! They have the monkey charm! Monkey ningas attack!  
  
(Junior turns and runs.)  
  
(Shego, seizing the moment, goes to look for DNAmy. She finally finds her admiring her cuddle buddie collection.)  
  
SHEGO: Hey Amy, It's been a long day so how about you get some... (She shoots a laser into Amy's head making her pass out.) ...sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
(Shego ties DNAmy up and starts to drag her to the next room so Drakken can "resque" her. But at that moment Kim jumps out of nowhere and pins Shego down.)  
  
KIM: Hand over the monkey charm or- Shego? What are you doing here?  
  
(Shego throws Kim off her back and stands up.)  
  
SHEGO: It's a long story. (She activates her laser glovers.) Question for you Kimmie, what are you doing here? (They start to fight.)  
  
(Monkey fist runs into the room with the monkey charm and Junior who is tied up.)  
  
JUNIOR: Help!  
  
(Everyone ignores Junior and leaves him tied up on the floor.)  
  
(Drakken, who is wondering what is going on walks into the room. He is immediatly attacked by monkey ninjas. everyone starts fighting and clawing one another untill Rufus blows a whistle. Everybody freezes.)  
  
RON: Now everybody quiet!   
  
KIM: Yeah. What is going on here? (She hands the monkey charm that she grabbed from Monkey Fist during the fight to Rufus who runs off with it to return it.)  
  
MONKEY FIST: (moaning) I was going to be the holder of Monkey power!  
  
(Amy starts to wake up and Drakken goes over to her to see if she's alright.)  
  
KIM: (To Shego) Why are you two here?  
  
SHEGO: It's all because of her. (She looks over to Amy who is thanking Drakken for saving her and grimaces.)  
  
MONKEY FIST:( Goes over to DNAmy.) Amy dear are you alright? (He makes an ugly look at Drakken, indicating if he doesn't back off things would get physical.)   
  
KIM: (She shakes her head) Oh no. Wade? It looks like Drakken and Monkey fist are about to have a fight over DNAmy! This is just too weird!  
  
MONKEY FIST: Monkey ninjas attack!  
  
DRAKKEN: Shego, attack! (Shego ignores him) SHEGO!   
  
(Shego,ignoring her real feelings, jumps on Monkey Fist and attacks.)  
  
more to come.... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The Fight  
  
(Shego slashed her claws deep into Monkey Fist and he gave a whimper of pain. She continued to fight with him and the monkey ninjas for quite a while until she could control her jelousy and anger no more. She gave Monkey Fist a final kick and sent him flying across the room. Drakken was smiling. He knew he would win this time. But then Shego turned to Amy.)  
  
KIM: (Watching in horror) Ron! What are we doing standing here? Shego's about to beat up DNAmy!  
  
RON: Don't worry KP. I got it covered. (He presses a button on Kim's clothes and jello shoots out and covers DNAmy in a cube of jello.  
  
DRAKKEN: Shego what were you thinking? Attacking Amy was not part of the plan!  
  
(Once everyone has calmed down, Kim sprays the cube of jello with a chemical and the the jello melts.)   
  
MONKEY FIST:(Rushing over to DNAmy) Amy are you alright?   
  
DNAmy: Don't worry my precious little Monty. I'm fine. (She takes his hand and they walk off together)  
  
(Just then a helicopter lands outside and an elderly man with a walking stick gets out and walks into Monkey Fist's mansion lair. It is Senor Seinor Seinor.)  
  
SSS: Junior! (He unties Junior, then drags him by the ear outside into the helicopter.)  
  
JUNIOR: Father! No! I want to stay with my tutor!   
  
KIM: Ron, you really saved the day. I couldn't have done it without you! (She kisses him on the cheek.)   
  
RON: KP, do you wanna go to Bueno Nacho like we planed except on a -   
  
KIM: Date? (She smiles) Ron, I'd love to! (They leave for Bueno Nacho)  
  
(Shego and Drakken are the only ones left in the room.)  
  
(Drakken sits down on a velvet covered bench, he is really upset and his eyes are starting to tear a little.)  
  
DRAKKEN: (Muttering) What was I thinking? No one would ever love me.   
  
SHEGO: (Sitting down next to him) I would.  
  
DRAKKEN: W- what?   
  
SHEGO: I said, I would love you.   
  
(They leave together, holding hands and with happier hearts.)  
  
~ THE END ~ 


End file.
